


Heart's Reign

by addyliciousyaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Betrayal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren, Rock'N'Dolless Love Letter, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyliciousyaoi/pseuds/addyliciousyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your life is almost dictated by your instinct, Eren isn't one to just succumb to such. Loving someone who isn't your mate is a great gamble but he doesn't care at all. He believes he can overrule the instinct and live his life by his choice, but what if the one he ever wanted found their mate and decides to just live with it. Should Eren give up the fight, wait for his own mate and live the life that's already been laid upon him? It all comes down on his heart's resolve. It’s always a matter of his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea of this story from Rock’N’Dolless’ RiRen doujinshi entitled Love Letter. I have always revered this artist’s works. It’s magnificent. Please read it. It will be worth your time. I have constructed the skeleton of my story from the main idea of Love Letter but definitely there are things that I incorporated and I have tried my best to stretch it out and make it something that is quite different, although restoring the main idea. Well, this is just an attempt because I have always been dreaming to write a RiRen fic in the A/B/O universe. This though, will be filled with angst just because I love it like that! 
> 
> You can download the doujinshi from the translation group’s LJ account (but you have to be accepted first): http://key-and-cravat.livejournal.com/ 
> 
> This first chapter might be full of mistakes. So if you see errors, please do point it out and I'll fix it. Thanks! Also, I'll add the appropriate tags as the story progresses.

“Mum, I’m going!” Eren jogged across the living room, a toast in one hand and his bag in the other. It was exam week and he didn’t need to come to school until the scheduled time. Although he might be running late if he doesn’t speed it up.

A woman who’s in her early forties, with simple beauty and wearing an apron emerged from the kitchen. “Don’t forget your exam permit and good luck.”

Eren grinned at her. “Thanks Mum. Tell Dad I went ahead or I’ll be late. Bye!”

Carla Jeager gave her son a fleeting hug before the teen left the house. She was shaking her head with how energetic her son is when it is still so early in the morning. She was not complaining though. It’s better for Eren to be kept happy so he won’t dwell on some negative things. She went back on her cooking as she waits for her husband to wake up.

...

Eren just reached their gate when he saw a very familiar car slowly approach him. His day couldn't get any better. He stayed on his place waiting for the driver to roll his window down.

"Hop in. I'll drop you to school."

Eren didn't need to be told twice. He went over the passenger's side and took his place on the comfortable seat as he wrestle with the seat belt.

"Tch. You think you should have managed this simple shit after riding my car for years. Seems even this is too much to ask from you."

The brunette student laughed as he allowed the man in suit fix the seat belt for him. The smell of aftershave mixed with the unique scent of a very virile alpha assaulted his nose and the omega within in purred in delight.

"Don't just start releasing pheromones in someone else car, brat. It can be damn suffocating."

The raven threw him a look that speaks of threat but Eren shrugged it off. He has heard of that more than he can count.

"Sorry Levi. But you have to admit my scent is nice, right?"

The car roared to life and the black-haired man spare him glance as he pick speed. "Shut up. It's too early for anyone to be cheeky."

Eren snorted but remained silent. He shifted his attention to other man's player, trying to find his preferred titles. "Ah, I thought you deleted my Three Days Grace's album here! You don't mind some rock this early? Well, it's my choice." He chose a song that he favors before leaning back, tapping his fingers in his thigh. Over and Over was playing in the background.

Levi scrunched his brows but said nothing until they reached the university.

"Thanks Levi! You have the perfect timing! Will it be too much to ask you to pick me up?" Eren flashed his best puppy-eyes but it seem not to work this time.

"Adorable, pup but I can't. I have to stay late tonight. Good luck on your exams. Carla told me you've been studying seriously. I'm glad to see some change. Turns out my effort paid off."

Eren stuck his tongue out as the raven flashed him a smirk before he sped off. The brunette glance at the retreating car before he went inside, checking his watch. He has half an hour before his first exam starts. It helps that he didn't have to ride the bus with most people squeezing him and sometimes groping his ass. Being an omega really has its disadvantages. While he isn't meek and submissive, his instincts sometimes make it hard for him to resist and it takes all of his will to fight off overbearing and perverted alphas. After all, he has already someone he loves. He's saving himself for him.

Eren met Levi first when his family moved on the neighborhood where Levi is residing. It helps that they are living just beside each other, which Eren thinks made all the difference. Almost everyday he will see the well-toned alpha jog around their village and Eren as young as he was at thirteen felt attraction towards the man. When they got acquainted the next day, Eren knew that he will choose this man over any other alpha around. Levi in his young eyes was the perfect specimen. His scent was not overpowering, it was kind of soothing and alluring and if it isn't for the fact that he's in his parent's presence, he would have sniff his black-haired neighbor. From that day on, he made it his goal to get closer to Levi Ackerman. The man was hard to crack but eventually gave up with his persistence and continuous pestering. And the day that the business-man ruffled his hair in an affectionate way was the day that his heart was sealed to him and Eren never regrets it till this day.

...

"Eren, how did your exams went?"

The brunette munched on his sandwich before he looked up at his blond best friend. "Hmmm. It went well. I'm positive I've aced them. I don't have to ask how's yours. You always perfect them!"

The blond smiled. "Not always Eren. I do make mistakes you know. Are you done for today? I think Mikasa and the others still have a couple."

Eren looked around the table where his friends are seated and stuffing themselves, at least in Sasha's situation. She and Connie are mates, another is Ymir and Krista and there's the horse-face and Marco. It was quite funny because they say that finding your mate is rare but most of his friends have found theirs. Only him, Armin and Mikasa haven't.

"I have another one left and four more subjects tomorrow. After that I'm done! How about you?"

Armin sipped on his lemon tea before he said, "I'm done for today. Only two tomorrow. I didn't have to take some exams because the professors thought I have already exceeded everything else so the exams are not needed."

The teal-eyed omega gaped at him. "For real?!"

Armin laughed. "Yeah, for real."

"Hah! Seems Jeager is jealous but you're stupid so you have to take the exams right? Can't always have your art save your ass."

Eren glared at the two-toned beta. "Fuck you Jean. Oh, Marco's doing that already. Seems your ass is always saved by him right? At least I save my own."

The beta growled at him but his mate calmed him down. "Jean, don't get so riled up."

"Fucking omega."

Before Eren can snap at him, a more prominent scent that anyone's permeated in the air. Jean instinctively recoiled and moved closer to Marco. "Watch your words, Jean."

Mikasa was throwing him daggers. If Eren wasn't affected by the scent, he would have laughed at Jean's expression but for an omega like him, Mikasa's strong scent made him whimper in fear. The woman noticed it and mellowed down. She moved closer to Eren and enveloped him in a warm scent meant to pacify and relax an omega. Eren visibly deflates in the safety of her scent.

"Are you okay now?"

"Mmm, yeah. Thanks 'kasa. But you don't have to save me every time! I can handle Jean just fine."

The black-haired alpha smiled on her scarf as she threw a glance at the blond. They had this conversation before. The banter on their table continued but it was light and everyone was trying to diffuse their nerves about the exam. It wasn't long before they part ways to their respective rooms. Eren was feeling great when he finished his last exam for the day. He was excited to go home and study for the next day's set. He wanted to show Levi that he's taking his studies seriously and that the raven's hours of tutoring him are not in vain. But he remembers that he agreed to have ice cream with Armin and Mikasa so he waited on the bench around the garden inside the campus. It was their meeting place. Not later than fifteen minutes that he saw his two best friends walking on his direction.

"Hey!"

He waved at them and jogged to meet them halfway. The blond raised a brow at his enthusiasm. "Someone's excited for ice cream, I see."

Eren pouted. "No. I just wanted to get over it so I can go home. I have to study so I can get high scores and then Levi will be proud of me. Come on!"

Even when he can't see it, Eren's sure that Mikasa and Armin rolled their eyes at the mention of the man's name. It wasn't the first time. He has this habit of bringing up Levi's name whenever he can and that's saying something. They arrived a few minutes later at an ice cream parlor just outside their campus. They immediately placed their orders and chose a table beside the windows.

"Always something to do with him huh." Armin said, amusement lacing in his voice. He starts eating his vanilla ice cream.

Eren took a mouthful of his choco hazelnut before he saying, "Don't start teasing me now Armin!"

The alpha of the group sighs. "You can't blame him Eren. That guy's name always slips from your lips every damn time. Or you didn't think it's like that?"

"Eh? I didn't realize that!"

The blond snickers. "Now you know. Really Eren, the only thing missing here is you declaring your love for that man. Are you even sure he's not your mate?"

The brunette snorted. "I would have known if he was Armin. But my feeling is something that develops as the years go by. If he was my mate, then I would have felt the pull on our first meeting but it wasn't like that."

"You told us that he hasn't found his mate yet, right?"

Eren nodded and continued eating. "He's not saying anything about his mate so I assume he isn't mated. I haven't seen anyone with him as well and there's no change in his scent either."

Armin threw him a cautious glance. "But what if he finds his mate or you found yours? You know that we cannot defy the instinct or rather it will act for us. It seems like we aren't given any choice but they said being with your mate fulfils your heart's desire. I don't know if that speaks of love but it shouldn't be so bad right?"

Eren didn't bother to answer. He was in deep thinking. They finish their ice cream date quite fast as they still have the exams tomorrow. As he walks home, Armin's words were still playing on his mind. What if Levi finds his mate? What if he finds his? What will happen? He's confident that he loves Levi and he can swear that he will fight his instinct if it means being with the one he loves but he can't say the same for the raven. Hell, Levi doesn't even entertain the idea of having a relationship with someone, even if that someone is his mate. What more from just some random omega like him? Shaking the negative thoughts away, Eren was more than determined to make Levi fall for him, before he finds his mate.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and Eren was feeling a bit uptight for no reason at all. It may be due to nerves of his coming exams but he doubts it. Even when he forgets to study, he just tells himself to swing it. He hasn't been bothered like this at all. The conversation at the ice cream parlor with Armin played again and he was feeling a bit scared. He never admitted to his friends, not even to Mikasa and Armin that he fears finding his destined mate. While most people crave and wish to meet them, he wasn't that keen at all. Studies show that your instinct will totally overthrow everything and inappropriate it may sound, the need to be with your mate will take priority over any other thing and that also means, neglecting the love you have for someone than your mate. It's only disadvantageous for people like him who fell in love with someone before finding their mate. But nothing's certain at all. He's not even sure he can meet his mate. That's why he was holding on his feelings for the alpha. Why would he look for someone he's not even sure exists when he has someone that makes him happy?

**...**

"Hey guys, let's hang out on my place today after we're done with the exams! My parents are not home so it's fine." Eren grinned at his friends.

They were huddled in the school canteen, taking their lunch break. It's the last day of the examinations and they all deserve to take a break after days of non-stop studying.

Marco who was a book opened beside his plate regards his statement. "I'm not sure I can come Eren. I still have my practical exam tomorrow."

"If Marco's not going, I'm not going as well."

A freckled woman snorted across the two-toned beta."Can't get enough of your alpha, Kirstein?"

Jean didn't take the bait. Instead he said in a mocking tone, "Just like you with your omega, Ymir."

The alpha woman smirked at him and placed an arm around her omega. "Aren't you observant? Hey Jeager, we might not be able to make it. I have a make-up class early tomorrow. Have to attend the shit. You better reschedule this Friday."

There was a hum around the table. "Yes Eren! Don't forget the food too." Sasha said as she gobbles a whole muffin. Connie, her beta mate grabbed a bottle of water just in case she chokes.

"Man, move it on Friday. Doesn't matter if your parents are there. Mr. and Mrs. Jeager love us."

Eren slumped in disappointment. "Alright. But you guys better be all available on Friday." Everybody expressed their agreement to the idea.

The blond omega nudged him on the side. "I can stay with you tonight. Mikasa as well. Right Mika?"

"Of course. I'm always available for you."

Eren hugged Armin and then Mikasa. "You two are the best! You have spare clothes in our house so it's better if we straight head home after our last exam. I think I'll ask Levi if he can pick us up."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Him again? But this will be the first time we'll ever meet him, isn't it Mikasa?"

The brunette slapped a hand on his forehead. "Ah yes! No one here has met him yet! He's a great guy so you two will like him."

"Do we really have to like that alpha, Jeager?"

Eren snapped his head to Jean's direction. "Not talking to you, horse-face."

"If he likes you, I'm sure there's something wrong with him."

The omega growled. "Asshole."

"Hey, hey. Stop it you two. We'll have plenty of chance to meet this guy that Eren can't stop talking about. Not good to judge him yet dude."

Jean snorted but said nothing. Eren was seething and it was the touch of Armin's gentle hand that calmed him down. "Don't mind Jean, Eren. You know he likes to rile you up. We better return to our rooms. It's almost time. We'll meet you at the lobby later, alright?"

Eren hummed in contentment as each of them left the table. Connie and Sasha went towards the Hospitality Management Building, while Mikasa, Jean and Marco to the Architecture and Engineering Building, Ymir and Krista to the Arts and Sciences with Armin. He's the only one who went in the Fine Arts and Design building. They parted ways after waving each other goodbye. Eren was feeling upbeat as he grabbed his phone to make a call. It only took three rings for the other party to answer.

_"What do you want, brat?"_

Eren had to fight back a giggle. It's a very Levi-like response. "You hurt my feelings, Levi."

_"Spit it out."_

This time Eren didn't hold back his laugh. "You're really a great guy Levi. Not to mention you're so kind and generous. I don't know—"

_"Shut up, Eren. Just say what you want."_

"Alright, alright. Geez. Can't you appreciate... Fine. See here, uh, Mikasa and Armin are coming to my place tonight. I was wondering if you can pick us up later, after your work?"

There was silence on the phone and Eren was feeling a bit nervous. After a few seconds, he heard a sigh.

_"Fine. But you have to wait until six. I need to work on some important documents before I can call it a day."_

Eren squealed and he was sure he heard the alpha chuckled. Oh how sexy that voice is. Levi's voice isn't deep but it's just the perfect baritone with a shade of being slightly raspy. Eren always get shivers running through his body that more often than not results him feeling hot all over. 

_"Don't sound too happy."_

"Heh. Can you blame me though? Just send me a message if you're near so we can wait for you in the lobby."

_"Alright. Now behave yourself and focus on your exams. I'd hate to see your mother asking me to tutor you again."_

The omega choked at the statement. It may be true but that only happened once and that's way long ago.

"Ugh. That was one time Levi!"

Another sexy smirk from the alpha. _"It can happen anytime. I have to go now._

"Fine. See you later."

There was a hum followed by a click. Eren pocketed his phone as he made his way to his exam room. He can't wait to see the raven again.

**...**

"Are you sure he's coming Eren? We don't mind if we have to take the bus or the train. It's already half past six."

Eren checked his phone again to see if Levi did left any message but there's none. He tried calling the raven but he can't get through. Fear starts creeping in his system. What if something happened to him? He cast a glance at the sky. It's already dark and it seems that it will rain.

"I'm sure he's just caught up with something. Don't worry yourself."

The brunette offered a strained smile to Armin. It wasn't after a few minutes that rain suddenly pours down.

"Fuck!" Eren muttered as he watched the rain. He can't get a hold of Levi and he and his friends are stuck with him. Another hour and the campus will close. He felt Armin stand close to him.

"Hey Eren, as soon as the rain stop we should get going. It's getting late."

The brunette omega nodded. He can't do anything now. The three of them took seat on the couch. Armin started flipping through the news paper while Mikasa busied herself with her phone. Eren can't stay calm so he stood again near the entrance as he kept glancing to his own mobile. Not more than ten minutes when he saw someone walking or rather jogging in their direction. It was still raining a bit. He can never mistake that stance and the unique scent that comes with that person. He grinned widely and met the man halfway, greeting him as soon as he took refuge in the lobby entrance. The man was still in his pristine suit, albeit a bit wet.

"Levi!"

As soon as the raven stepped a foot in the lobby, Eren noticed him frown and his eyes kept looking around the place. He didn't even return Eren's greeting.

"Hey! What happened to you? You're late and I can't reach your phone. I thought something happened."

It was then that Levi turned his attention to the omega beside him.

"Calm down. There was an accident in my way here and my phone died as I was leaving the office. Are you ready to go? We better hurry or it might rain harder soon. Where are your friends?"

The omega sighed. "They're here. Come. I'll introduce you to my best friends. You'll like them."

Levi sent him a deadpan stare. He was never a sociable being. "Whatever brat."

Eren grinned and walked towards his friends. He saw Armin's head still bobbed down, reading but Mikasa was already looking at them. Levi was beside him. The raven was feeling a bit uneasy as soon as he arrived. There was something in the air. He wonders if it's Eren's scent but he is already familiar with his sweet, smoky and very enticing smell. Even he, who has a lot of self-control, sometimes finds himself feeling the need to have physical contact with the brunette. He has to suppress that need, not only for himself but more for Eren.

The brunette omega approached a woman, who is clearly an alpha. Levi can feel the heat of her stare and her scent was strong. She doesn't look like someone who can be easily intimated. It gives him comfort knowing that Eren has a friend like her.  Levi heard Eren introduced him to the female alpha and he registered that he nodded quite politely but it wasn't until another was being introduced to him that he finally understood the odd feeling that's been stirring his alpha inside. There was a blond omega standing before him; a young delicate male with light blue eyes that shows intelligence. He saw the omega take a sharp intake of breath, his luscious looking lips parted in awe; fear and bewilderment showing on his face and his eyes blinking rapidly as he stare and stare at him. Eren's voice was still on the background but nothing meant anymore. All of him was focused on the blond omega. He's the only existence that matters to Levi. The sudden pull in his heart and the scent that was emitting from Eren's friend fills him up. Slowly, he walked towards the blond, his arm outstretched. He needed to make contact with him but before he can even feel that pale skin on his, the omega collapsed on him. His mate fainted before his eyes.

"Armin!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better start with the angst now. :)

Before Armin’s body can make contact with the hard marbled floor, Levi caught him in his arms and the sudden surge of dizziness struck him. He swayed for a second before he steadied himself, still with the blond omega on his arms. He deposited the unconscious blond on the couch but he kept on supporting his body. That way the connection between them is still there. Eren was beside him in an instant, fussing over his friend. The other alpha was also beside them.

“Armin! Hey, hey! What’s wrong with him?! What happened?”

Eren’s scent was filling the air. It smells of fear and distress and if it’s any other situation, Levi will be pacifying him right away but it’s not the case this time. This moment, all of his concerns are for his destined mate who just lost consciousness at their fated meeting.

“Eren, I think we need to bring Armin home.”

It was Mikasa who offered a solution. Eren looked at her, his bright eyes starting to get wet. He didn’t know what just happened. One moment Armin was fine and then he just fell down.

“But what’s wrong with him Mikasa? Shouldn’t we get him to a hospital? Maybe he’s not feeling well?”

“No.”

Eren turned his head sharply on Levi. The gruffness of his tone made Eren recoil a bit. He has never heard Levi directed that kind of tone to him, never in his life and it scares him. He gulped and braved himself.

“But Levi—!”

“Your friend is right. We should take him home.” Levi tilted his head over the blond who was resting in Levi’s toned arms.

The brunette gaped at him for a moment before he stood from hovering over Armin’s figure. “Alright. Let’s go. Let me help you carry him.”

The male alpha shook his head. “No need. I can manage him. Here’s the key. Open the car and wait for us there.”

“Are you sure you can manage him?”

Levi gave him a glare. “Just do it, Eren.”

Eren was frozen with the sudden fear that Levi’s harsh tone brought. He can’t understand why Levi is suddenly terrifying. A soft hand grabbed his arm. Mikasa was looking at him with concern.

“Let’s go Eren. I’m sure Mr. Levi can handle it. Come on.”

The brunette omega was still speechless as he stood and allowed the other alpha to lead him. He glanced back at the two figures left in the couch and his heart ached at the obvious concern and tenderness painted on Levi’s face. The alpha was now lifting the frail body of Armin with such care. Just what is happening? He felt the drops of rain on his skin but he paid it no mind. The raven was now on his heels, his steps urgent. As soon as he safely placed the blond’s body on the backseat with Mikasa, he went to the driver’s seat. He didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Eren, get inside.”

When Levi’s commanding tone sliced in the air, it was only then that Eren moved. He silently took the passenger’s seat and the alpha drove away before he can even out on his seat belt. Things have gone from bad to worse.

 

**...**

It took them fifteen minutes before Levi parked his car outside of an old-looking yet majestic house. Eren was the one who was giving directions, albeit meekly and quietly. He had already called Armin’s grandfather saying that they’ll be dropping Armin because he fainted at school. The old man expressed his panic but Eren assured him that his grandson is fine. Maybe it’s due to the stress of their exams.

Levi once again took charge of carrying Armin. The old man was already waiting at the opened door as he let the group inside. The alpha laid the blond’s body on the couch.

“What happened, Eren?”

The brunette shakes his head. “I’m not too sure grandpa. He just suddenly fainted on us. Maybe it’s the weather too? It was hot and then it rained. Armin told me he’s not sleeping long the past few days because he was up studying until late at night.”

The old man looked at his grandson. “That maybe is the reason. Thank you for bringing him here.” He smiled at Eren and Mikasa before looking at the unfamiliar man. “And who might be this kind man?”

“He’s my friend, Levi. He carried Armin. We’re lucky he comes to pick us up or else we don’t know how we will be able to get Armin here.”

“Is that so? Then, I am grateful for your assistance Levi.”

The raven just nodded. His mouth was set into thin line. He let his gaze fall again on the body on the couch. “Don’t mention it. We better go. I have to drop Mikasa in her place.”

The two teens bid goodbye to the old man as Levi went ahead to the car. When Eren took his seat, he asked Mikasa right away, “’Kasa, aren’t you going to come with me?”

The raven-haired female alpha remained silent for a moment. “I guess I can still stay with you. You mentioned your parents aren’t home.”

“Yeah. Too bad Armin can’t be with us today. There’s still Friday. I hope he’s okay.”

Eren slumped on his seat but then scrambled in excitement. “Hey Levi, you can join us if you want. Mum and Dad are in a business conference.”

The man driving spares him a brief glance. “I don’t want to spend my night with brats. You better not burn down your house.”

“Damn. I am now a responsible adult and you know it.”

Eren only got himself a smirk in return. He rolled his eyes and kept silent the entire way back. The rain has stopped a while ago. When they arrived at their house, Mikasa was the first to get off the car. Before he can follow suit, Levi spoke.

“That blond friend of yours, is he already mated?’

The question caught Eren off-guard because Levi never concerned himself about anyone much more about someone’s personal life.

Confused, Eren answered, “No. Armin isn’t mated yet. He hasn’t met his mate and there’s no one he like.”

Levi nodded but said nothing else.

“Why are you asking?”

The alpha looked at him, searching. “I wonder.”

“You sure you don’t want to come inside?”

Levi shook his head. There was something else in his voice. “No, not tonight Eren.”

Eren was about to ask him again when the older man beat him to it. “Your friend is waiting for you.”

The omega almost forgot about Mikasa. Levi’s sudden inquiry about Armin surprised the hell out of him. “Oh yeah. Thanks for the ride.”

“Sure.”

Eren then unbuckled his seat belt and went to Mikasa who was standing in front of their house gate. He waved to the raven who drive off to the house next to his. He then led Mikasa inside and rummaged through the fridge. He told her to do whatever she wants while he prepares their dinner. They would have spent the night watching movies or playing some video games but Armin isn’t there so they might just watch some TV shows, talk some and then sleep. It’s better than being alone though. After roughly an hour, the TV’s already playing some cooking show, there’s some chips and soda in the table and the two of them sitting on the couch.

“Hey Mika, do you think Armin’s okay?”

“He is. Don’t worry about him. I’m sure he’s fine.” She replied without looking at him.

Eren squeezed a pillow tighter to his body. “I hope so. I mean, I haven’t seen him faint ever and it’s so weird. You want to watch something else?”

Mikasa shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She has a hunch but she can’t just go blabbering things she isn’t sure of especially if it will hurt a person she cares for. She wanted to tell Eren of it but she’s afraid of how her friend will take it. She hopes everything will be fine as she stared at the precious omega beside her.

**...**

The next morning, Mikasa and Eren went to school together. Eren didn’t see Levi’s car on his garage so he assumed that the raven might have gone to work early. He was looking forward on seeing Armin. He’s hoping that the blond is at least in good shape to go to school. He didn’t see him or his friends until it was their afternoon break. Their schedules on some days are messed up that they don’t hang out often.

“Armin!”

Eren almost tackled the blond omega to the ground if not for Marco who was standing behind Armin. The kind alpha chuckled. “Take it easy, Eren.”

“But he fainted last night, Marco. I have to make sure my friend is feeling okay. So, Armin are you alright? What happened to you yesterday? You had me so worried.”

Connie slid past them. “Dude, take a seat first before you bombard Armin with questions. I’m sure all of us here wanted to hear his answer. We only heard it from Mikasa.”

The brunette grumbled but followed his friends as they each took seat. Eren was sitting beside Armin. He didn’t waste any second. “Are you okay now?”

The blond omega forced a small smile. “I’m fine now. I think the lack of sleep got me.”

“See? I told you to take it easy! Now you shouldn’t stay up so late even if we have exams.”

“Hear, hear.” Connie and Sasha said down the table.

Armin nodded. “Yeah. Sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s alright! It’s a good thing I have decided for Levi to pick us up. Perfect timing, I’d say.” Eren was grinning but immediately stopped when Armin flinched.

“Hey, you alright?”

The blond nodded again. Eren was about to push it when Ymir spoke, “Blond coconut, you scent changed. What gives?”

“Ymir!” Krista nudged her mate who clearly was baffled by her reprimanding.

“What? I was just saying. His scent from yesterday isn’t this rich. You smell it as well, right Mikasa and Marco?”

Mikasa slightly narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Marco was scratching his chin. “Now that you mention it, yes, there’s something about Armin’s scent today. I don’t know what caused it though. I think fellow omegas do know of the reason.” He looked over Eren and Krista.

The brunette shook his head. “No. I didn’t even notice the change in his scent. How about you, Krista?”

The blond omega woman blinked her eyes. “I detected the change but I can’t be sure what cause it. If Armin doesn’t even know it himself I guess it may be due to his emotional state or something else. It can’t be bad.”

“Should we see a doctor?”

Armin frantically shakes his head. “There’s no need for that. I’m perfectly fine.”

“But you need to be on guard, Armin. I’m pretty sure your scent will attract alphas and betas out there.”

Eren looked at Marco, wide-eyed. “All of them?”

“The unmated ones, stupid.”

The omega growled at the beta.

“Jean, stop it.”

The two-toned man visibly deflates under his alpha’s command. Eren snickered at the sight. He murmured, “What an obedient horse.”

Marco has to stop his mate again from spewing another set of harsh words. Eren stuck his tongue out to Jean in mockery. They started to get their orders of snacks and eventually the table was filled with conversations. He saw that Armin wasn’t his usual self, not laughing at their jokes.

“Hey Ar, are you sure you’re fine?”

The blond looked at him. It was the first time that day that Eren saw Armin’s eyes. They were slightly puffy and red. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Eren was waiting for Armin to say something.

“Eren, I—...”

The brunette scrunched his brows. Clearly, something’s bothering his friend.

“Yes?”

Armin’s eyes were now showing fear and pain; like he was struggling to say something difficult. He opened his mouth once more but again no words came out. Eren saw him gulped a few times.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you can’t. But if something’s bothering you, don’t hesitate to tell me. You know I’m always here for you, Ar and so are our friends. Don’t keep it to yourself.”

Eren smiled brightly at his best friend and didn’t stop himself from engulfing him in a tight embrace. He hopes that he at least conveyed his concern for him through that hold. He squeezed the smaller frame more before he let go. He will do everything for his friends just to make sure they’re happy. Little did he know that it will hurt him like hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to proof this. -.- I hope you can find the angst underneath the errors.

Eren can’t get a hold of Levi the following week. He never saw the man around his house and even his car was mostly missing from the garage. It was not an unusual thing as Levi sometimes spends days or even weeks away from home for work-related reasons but he’s always being informed because the omega has the tendency to just barge in the alpha’s house. Levi thought it was prudent to give him a heads-up if he’s leaving for quite a period of time. But the past few days Levi has been acting strange. He was more silent than usual and the frown that he seems to favour now resides more often than not on his face. But the more obvious and alarming thing was how Levi seems to talk less and less with him. That scares more Eren than anything. It’s given that Levi is not one sociable being but Eren, arrogant as it may sound, knows that the alpha at least in his presence is a good conversationalist despite the omega talking of stupid things. He knows that Levi finds his company comforting since they have been around each other for almost seven years now. The age gap was never an issue as both of them almost practically live with each other being neighbours. Levi was Eren’s unofficial babysitter whenever his parents are not home.

Eren feels their relationship is being threatened, but he doesn’t know why or what’s causing it. His emotions are in disarray not only because of the way Levi is acting but mostly because of his feelings. How can he have the courage to tell him he loves him when Levi is starting to drift away? Will it be better to forget all about it and wait to meet his mate? But he doesn’t want that. His omega has been yearning for Levi and no one else. Mate or not, Eren has already made the decision long ago. He’ll just have to figure it out.

He found himself voicing his concerns to his two closest friends.

“He’s not even sending me messages! Although he sent me one telling me he’ll be busy and all that but that was a week ago. I haven’t thought I’ll miss his glare or him snapping at me. Damn, I miss that bastard.”

Mikasa sighed and spare a glance at the brunette. “I’m sure he’s really busy. You told us this has happened before, so why are you worrying too much?”

Eren faked a sniff. “Mika, you don’t understand. I miss having him around, I miss his scent. There’s something different this time. I can feel it but I don’t know what’s wrong. Hey Ar, what do you think?” He looked across the table where his blond friend was sitting but it seems Armin hasn’t been listening at all.

“Hmm?” The clear blue eyes turned to Eren’s teal orbs.

The brunette looked over Mikasa and fixed her a confused stare. The alpha just shrugged her shoulders. “Armin, are you alright? Lately, you’ve been spacing quite a lot. Has something happened?”

The blond omega dipped his head slightly. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

“But are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. What are you talking about?”

“I was telling Mikasa that I haven’t seen Levi lately and it bothers me. Like I can’t keep still and will always think of him. I know he’s fine, but what I don’t understand is that I feel he’s being too distant. Have I done something wrong? I’m afraid he will come to get fed up with me. I don’t think I can even bear it if he hates me.”

Armin stares at his friend in such intense that Eren shrunk back a little. The blond said, “I don’t think Le—, I mean Mr. Levi will hate you. Maybe he’s caught up with work and other stuff that he needs to attend to.”

Eren frowned but then sighed in defeat. “You think so? Maybe I’m just over thinking things.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself about that. If something happen, I’m sure you’ll hear of it.”

The omega smiled at the black-haired alpha. “Yeah. Sorry for making you guys listen. I’m glad I’m not busting your ears off.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “We’re used to this. Right Ar?”

The woman received no reply because the blond omega seems to be at lost again. Eren looked at him in both confusion and concern.

“Are you feeling alright Armin?”

The blond blinked. “Yeah, just thinking.”

Eren stared at his close friend before he shrugged it off. Like Levi, he’s certain that Armin will tell him if something is wrong.

**...**

“You think Armin is fine?”

Mikasa looked from the notes she’s been reading to acknowledge the presence of her friend. Eren was resting his face on his left palm, staring quite blankly at her while his other hand is playing with the straw of his drink. The two of them have the same free period so they decided to spend it on the little coffee shop inside the University. She bookmarked the page before she replied.

“Why do you ask?”

The omega sighed. “Don’t you notice it Mika? Lately he’s been quiet, more silent than usual. He doesn’t talk unless we ask him or if he starts a conversation it’s mostly short-lived but what’s more weird is he looks happier. He doesn’t speak but you can feel something about him. You know, kind of radiant, like...”

He paused before his teal eyes widen in realization.

“...like someone in love.”

He blinked a couple of times before laughing. “Mika! What if Armin is really in love?! But to whom? And when? I mean I haven’t seen him with anyone. He didn’t go on dates behind our backs right? That little—! I will make him talk! God, this is surprising, if my hunch is true.”

He was grinning like crazy. He will really force out the information from Armin no matter what. He was into deep thinking of how to corner and open the topic to his blond friend when he remembered something. His smile turned to a frown.

“But you know Mika, I also noticed that Armin is a bit, I don’t know, colder towards me? Maybe I’m annoying him? You see, I’m not sure if you observed it or if Armin is even aware of it but sometimes I catch him staring at me and then when I look at him, he avoids my eyes. Is he feeling shy that I caught him staring or is there something else he wanted to say?”

“Eren.”

He looked at her, eyes hopeful for answers on his concerns. “Hmmm?”

The woman was just staring at him, not with her usual apathetic eyes but with eyes that’s laced with concern and was that pity?

“I...”

Eren pinned her with his stare before he let out a snort. “Why so serious Mika? Don’t fucking tell me that Armin spilled the beans to you first? I’m going to strangle that mushroom!”

Mikasa shook her head. “No, nothing like that.”

“What are you going to say then?”

The alpha looked pained for a moment, she opened her mouth to say something but eventually shut it again. “Nothing. I think we better head back to our rooms. We’re meeting with Armin after classes so you can keep your questions for now and ask him later.”

“Yeah! I’ll do that. Let’s go.”

The two of them made their exit and went back to their respective classes. A lot of things have been running on Eren’s mind and somehow it makes him feel anxious. How come everything has been dumped all at once? Before he can delve further he decided that it’s not good to give it much thought until he can figure it out.

**...**

The three of them decided to eat in a fast food restaurant just a few blocks down their school. The walk towards the establishment was quick and the conversations short. Eren was determined to make Armin talk about his weird behaviour. Mikasa interrupted his thoughts.

“You two go find a table. I’ll order our food.”

Eren nodded as he led the two of them around the back of the place. When they agreed on a relatively far-off corner table, the brunette immediately asked, “Armin, I don’t know what happened, but always remember that I’m still your friend and whatever’s bothering you I’m here to listen.”

The blond gaped at him momentarily before he shakes his head. “Thank you Eren but nothing’s wrong.”

“Why are you acting so odd?! Don’t try to deny it because we’ve known each other for years and I am sure something’s bothering you! Come on Ar, you can tell me whatever it is.”

Armin looked at him, seemingly pondering over his statement. “Eren, what will you do if the one you love found his mate?”

The brunette omega was rendered speechless. His blond friend was staring at him with such intensity that Eren felt the need to cower. He subconsciously sniffed the air just to make sure that his omega friend isn’t challenging him by his smell. Not that Armin ever had done that but there was something about today that seems to be different.

“I...”

The question was too direct and despite the fact that Eren knew it was something he should have been prepared to hear, it still baffled him and threw his balance out of the window. Levi finding his mate? Levi pursuing his mate? Levi staying with his mate? Levi marrying his mate? Levi loving his mate? Levi... being out of reach, Levi forgetting him, Levi not knowing of his feelings.

Looking directly at the blue orbs of the blond omega, Eren said in an unwavering tone. “I’ll fight for Levi.”

There was surprise, shock and regret that passed on Armin’s eyes before they turned to be calculating. “I can’t say I wasn’t expecting that. Do you think that he loves you?”

Eren gulped and avoided the probing gaze of his friend. He whispered, “No. I don’t think he loves me the way I love him. Sure, he cares for me and maybe he even treats me as his family but I am not giving up. I’ll do whatever it takes for him to look at me like an adult, like his equal.”

The two fell into a suffocating silence. Eren knew that his words may not be treated seriously by some because it doesn’t work that way. Omegas are expected to just go by what the society dictates them. While they have their own free will, they aren’t exactly detached from what is expected from them. It’s like there’s a loose leash tied on their necks and pulling that leash whenever it is deemed needed is the norm. But Eren, omega as he is, never fails to fight the leash which more than often lands him in unfortunate incidents yet he doesn’t regret it. Standing by what he believes in is the way it should be.

The brunette heard Armin heaved a sigh. “You know that it doesn’t work that way Eren. For one, if you fight for it, do you think it will be enough for him to choose you over his mate? You are well aware of how instincts play at our lives. We, you _can’t_ fight it.”

Eren narrowed his eyes. He knows Armin doesn’t mean anything bad about it but the way he said those things seems to have something underneath it all. Armin was never one to challenge him about such matters. Maybe he’s just sensitive because it hit close to home.

“You sound so discouraging Armin. I thought you will be the one to support me.”

The blond looked ashamed for a moment. “I’m sorry Eren but I was thinking this is reality and it can happen any time soon. I’m just saying it might be better if you don’t start to hope for something.”

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. “As long as he’s not mated, I’m not giving up hope.”

And then there was it again. One of Armin’s wary gazes. Sometimes he saw the blond’s pitiful stare directed at him which puzzled him to no end. But what’s most disconcerting, something that he didn’t mention to Mikasa, was Armin’s regretful and apologetic looks. Like he was guilty of something and that concerns Eren because why will Armin look at him that way if he isn’t involved. He tried to rack his brains for anything that might make sense but he can’t just find his answers.

“What’s with these series of questions anyway? It’s very unlikely of you to ask these things. Have you found your mate?”

The blond’s eyes widen for a second before he dropped his gaze. Eren was tempted to shake him up just to know if the omega’s fine.

“Hey—”

“Sorry it took me so long.”

Mikasa dropped the tray of their food on the table as she deposited herself on the chair beside Armin. Noticing the somehow too silent atmosphere for her liking, she asked them.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I’m really hungry now. Let’s eat.”

Well that definitely showed how awkward Armin was feeling. Eren wanted to push the topic more but it was too obvious that Armin wasn’t exactly comfortable talking about it. Then, did Armin finally found his mate? And if he has, they should have known it already or was it something that is complicated. Sometimes, instinct tends to fuck up someone’s life. If one hasn’t found his mate but fell in love with someone unmated as well and decided to pursue it with marriage, then they won’t be too assured that everything will go smoothly. If by chance one of them found their mate while being tied in a marriage, things can get nasty. Instinct will take over, one will break the union to be with their mate and the party left definitely goes under depression. It’s a case to case basis but sometimes it leads to terrible outcome. Maybe that’s why Armin was warning him. Falling in love with someone who isn’t your mate if way too much risky. But for Eren, it’s something that he will never regret.

The three of them finished up eating after roughly an hour. Mikasa and Eren’s aim to ask Armin of what was wrong with him ends with, ‘I’m really fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”, and so they just talked of random things until they have decided to leave.

“I’ll just go to the rest room real quick. You guys wait for me here.”

The alpha and omega nodded before Eren left them to relieve himself. While on his way to the rest room, Armin’s words were playing on his head. He can’t deny that he’s troubled and also anxious at the same time. It was the truth that can ruin everything. He tried to ward off those things as e quickly does his business and washed his hands afterwards. He went back to their table only to find Mikasa and Armin in what looks like an argument.

He heard Armin whispered urgently. “You can’t tell him, Mika.” The omega’s eyes were flashing in alarm.

Mikasa however scoffed and hissed. “He has every right to know. You’re being unfair to him Armin. He’s your friend.”

“That’s why I can’t tell him yet!” Was the blond’s counter argument.

The alpha let out a small growl that even made Eren whimper. “Then how do you plan on getting around with this? You’ll—”

Now Eren’s attention was peaked. He can’t clearly hear the words so he made another step forward.

“—hurt Eren eventually.”

At the mention of his name, Eren gasped. It wasn’t loud but given his close proximity, his two friends both turned their head in his direction. It the situation wasn’t serious Eren would have laughed at Armin’s reaction. The blond’s eyes widened comically as he gaped at him while Mikasa clenched her teeth that he can feel them gyrating each other.

“Hurt me? Did I hear it right? What was that all about?”

His question was directed to the other omega who immediately speak, “Nothing. We were just talking— uh, about... about your art preparation! Yes, your art. Since you told us some of your pieces will be entered in a contest.”

The blond made a sideways glance at the alpha who was still pinning the omega with an intense glare. After a second or two, Mikasa sighed. “Yes. That’s it. We thought that you really need to think about your paintings because it’s hurt you if your pieces don’t make it as winners.”

Eren tilted his head but nodded afterwards. “Oh. Yeah. Thanks. I’m still working on it. So let’s go?”

He grabbed his bag and the other two mimicked his action. They walked out silently until they reached his bus stop which was the closest. “I’ll be going now. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

Mikasa gave him a small smile and so does Armin. The alpha turned around to walk but the blond was left standing there looking at Eren. It seems that he has something to say but then decided otherwise because he waves at the brunette omega before turning the other way as well.

Something sure is happening with Armin. His questions. His behavior. His stares. There's more to it than what the blond is letting out and Eren’s gut feel is telling him that it concerns him a lot. Whatever it is, he’s bound to find out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really lazy when it comes to proof reading so mistakes are on the loose. Now, let's hold hands and submerged ourselves in angst.

It took two fucking weeks. Two damn weeks before Eren finally saw Levi. It happened one late afternoon when he was walking home from school. Every time he’s about to open their gate, he never fails to spare a glance at the neighbouring garage, hoping to see the most familiar car, a 2014 Porsche Panamera and this time, he wasn’t disappointed. He saw the sleek dark gray car parked on the next door and his heart leaped in happiness. He just can’t explain it. He won’t say it’s instinct because Levi isn’t his mate but there’s something more deeper than that that pulls his heat in a different way. Like the thought of the alpha is enough to soothe him, his presence has the effect to melt him down and his touches are pure heaven, no matter how innocent and rare they may have been. He smiled at just mere remembering Levi’s feel against his skin.

He hurriedly went inside their house and saw his mother on the kitchen. Eren caught something that smells delicious. The woman whipped her head in the direction of the living room where excited footsteps padded on the carpet.

“Eren, don’t just leave you bag on the couch! Bring that up in your room. Now.”

The brunette who has just thrown the bag and was already on his feet towards the door turned back and puffed his cheeks in both annoyance and exasperation. But no matter how much he wanted to disobey, he cannot. Because she’s his mother and because the commanding tone is doing its work on him.

“But Mom! I need to go to Levi’s house! He’s there!”

Carla stalked off to her son until she was looking up a bit at him in a challenging way. The young omega whined and raised his hands in defeat.

“Alright, alright. Geez, can’t it wait?”

The woman smiled. “Knowing you, you’ll end up hours in Levi’s. You’ll be imposing on him again. Good thing he’s a nice man or he won’t tolerate your presence.”

“Well I am nice too! That’s why he lets me go there whenever I want! Plus, I haven’t seen him for weeks. I wanted to see if he’s fine.”

Her mother just waved a hand but smiled at the evident happiness radiating from her son. “You are such a big baby Eren. After you take your bag to your room, get down on the kitchen and bring Levi some coconut pie. I made a few of them.”

Eren clapped his hands together. “Wow! So that what smells delicious! Great! Perfect dessert. I’ll take this real quick and then I’ll go over to Levi’s.”

The young omega hurriedly went to his room and before his mother knew it he was already back picking up the dessert laid on the kitchen island. “Thanks Mom! I’ll be back later!”

He ran off from the house and excitedly entered the unlocked gate at the next door’s house. It was eerily quiet as always. Levi is probably on his study or maybe taking a nap or perhaps a shower. Eren knocked on the front door despite having the key in his jeans’ pockets. But after a few moments and no alpha was coming to let him in, Eren decided it’s time to put the key in use. Grinning, he invited himself inside the older man’s house.

The scent that hit him full-face was the most familiar and comforting whiff that Eren smelled recently. Oh how he missed Levi’s musky, slightly intimidating yet soothingly strong scent. There’s always a hint of danger there enveloped with the warmth that Eren always feel whenever the black-haired alpha is around but he didn’t miss another scent that somehow lingers in the air. It may be immaterial and rarely there but Eren recognize it from somewhere or someone. It is both familiar and strange in Levi’s house. He sniffed and tried to pinpoint where he smelled it but he can’t figure it out. Shrugging his head, he decided to let go of the matter.

He went to the kitchen and put the dessert on the table before he invited himself on the couch. The tidy living room was the same as always, neat, pristine and smells clean. He wasn’t one to be so obsessed with sanitation but he appreciates it all the same. A soft click caught his attention but before he can ponder where it came from, a shirtless Levi appeared before him.

Eren knew he wasn’t staring but gawking at the man. He has seen him half naked before but that was when he was still looking at Levi as an older brother, without malice just with pure admiration. This time however the omega inside of him was whining and purring, wanting nothing more than to run his hands all over the toned body, the chiselled abs, the sturdy looking arms and that goddamn chest. Eren wanted to lay his head against it and just melt in the alpha’s embrace but he cannot do that. Not yet anyway. He grinned at the prospect that one day all of his imagination will become reality.

“Creepy.”

The omega blinked when a voice spoke. It seems Levi has caught him staring. He blushed at the thought. Did his expression give him away? That was so fucking embarrassing.

“I thought I smelled you here. You were grinning like a maniac. I feel bad for whoever the fuck warrants that.”

Eren’s blush deepened. Oh, if Levi only knew.

“I’m just thinking about something funny!”

The alpha raised a brow at him as he took the seat across Eren. The omega only noticed that Levi was holding a presumably shirt on his right hand. “Doesn’t seem like it but whatever. What are you doing here anyway?”

Eren huffed. “When did you come back?”

The older man started to put on his shirt and Eren was again awarded with a better view of the flexing muscles. He bit his lower lip and sighed. This was almost like a fan service. He shook his head quickly checked his mouth if there’s drool flowing out. Okay, that’s just gross.

Levi was smoothing the fabric as he looked up to the omega. “Just a while ago.”

“You were gone for so long.”

Eren doesn’t want to sound accusing but he felt that informing him should at least pass the alpha’s mind.

“I wasn’t.”

The omega gaped. He wasn’t?

“I was staying somewhere around here. I’ve been coming and going there from work.”

And he didn’t bother to tell him? There was a sharp pain that shoots in Eren’s heart but it was gone the moment he even considered it.

“Where were you then?”

Levi regarded him with a calculated look as he laid his back on his seat. After a moment, Eren heard the man sigh. Crossing one ankle over his other leg’s knee, the alpha leaned in.

“Eren, will you have dinner here tomorrow?”

It wasn’t what Eren was expecting as an answer but he cannot deny that his heart thumped in anticipation. Is it alright for him to hope? He has spent countless of dinner with the man but those were either invitations thrown out casually or Eren inviting himself over. This was the first time that Levi asked him in such a serious voice. He flashed a big smile.

“I— of course I will! Don’t I always do?”

Levi smirked. “That you do. I’ll be picking you up from school. Your classes end around five in the afternoon, right?”

The younger man nodded enthusiastically.

“You can have dinner with me as well tonight, if you’re up to it.”

“I do! Mom made some pie. She told me to bring you one. It’s on the table.”

The alpha hummed. “Give your mother my thanks. I’ll prepare dinner so get yourself comfort—”

Levi didn’t have to finish what he’s saying because the young omega was already sitting on the floor while rummaging through his file of movies. He shouldn’t be surprised. Eren is familiar and at ease around his place like some little child in a playroom. He shook his head. He better start the food or the kid will be throwing tantrums soon. Smiling at the thought, the alpha leave the omega to prepare their dinner.

**...**

Eren was skipping on his way back home. After dinner he stayed for another half of an hour just to spend time with Levi even though the alpha didn’t initiate any sort of conversation between them. Well Eren was more than satisfied to poke through the older man’s fondness for silence to elicit even grunts and snorts or just mere rising of brows. He just really missed the alpha’s presence that he’s certain he can spend hours just looking at him. He can’t hardly wait for tomorrow. He can’t hide the excitement about Lev’s invitation. Will it be alright to assume things? But he doesn’t want to get there. He’s genuinely curious and perhaps scared as well. While it may be something that he wanted to hear, it may also be about something that he doesn’t even want to permit on his mind. He just have to wait for tomorrow and hope for the best.

**...**

The next day, he can’t really sit and relax. He went to his class as usual but he was counting the minutes. When his first break arrived, he saw his friends already gather around their favourite spot at the back of the school where students are scarce at that time of the day.

“Yo Eren!”

The brunette smiled at his shaved friend’s call. He walked briskly in their direction and sat beside Mikasa. His eyes seek the blond omega.

“Hey everyone. Where’s Armin?”

Marco shook his head. “We haven’t seen him yet.”

“That mushroom hasn’t been around these days. Too busy eh?”

Eren can’t help but silently agree on the freckled woman. Lately, Armin hasn’t been with them. The omega’s weird behaviour continued even when Eren has kept asking him what’s wrong. If Armin doesn’t want him to pry on his business, Eren can’t really push it. He respects his friend’s decision.

“I’m sure he’s doing something important, right Mika?”

The alpha behind him gave a brief nod but said nothing else. It seems that Mikasa doesn’t have any idea about what their friend is up to.

“Hey Jeager, you seem awfully upbeat. Finally got laid?”

Marco sputtered at his boyfriend, his face turning red. “Jean!”

“What? I was just asking. We don’t know but maybe Eren got to have some dick sho—”

Someone in the background groaned. Ymir however snorted in amusement. “We don’t need you telling how it is for you, horse-face.”

“Too much information guys!” Connie wailed as he covered his ears. His mate however was too busy stuffing herself with food to even bother but her mouth twisting in a grin while a fries is hanging is enough proof to say she’s in the banter as well.

“You guys are being silly. If Eren did that, we can smell it from him but there’s no change on his scent.” Krista said but it was obvious she was enjoying where the conversation is going with the tiny smirk on her lips.

“Ah, my princess is right. Jeager here is still a virgin.” The brunette smooches the blonde’s face.

Eren growled but he wasn’t clearly upset. He’s really used at his friend’s behaviour and manner of talking. “Do I get to have a say on this?”

Most of the people on the table snickered.

“Did you already have sex Eren?”

The brunette groaned. “Not you too Mikasa! As Krista has kindly pointed out, my scent would have been different but who knows. I might get laid soon.” He finished it off with a knowing smirk on which half of his friends whooped.

The black-haired alpha pinned him with a glare that sent shivers on his body. He doesn’t like the way Mikasa is scrutinizing him under her eyes. He avoided her gaze and grabbed a cupcake which was lying innocently on the table. He knew Mikasa isn’t really keen on the idea of him pinning for the older alpha but she was nice enough not to lecture him about it. He appreciates the concern but they won’t be able to understand how he’s feeling unless they fall in love with someone. He doesn’t know how it is when someone meets their mate but he wouldn’t let go of his love for Levi even if he was given the chance to meet the one that destiny has for him, because this is his choice and not because fate decided it for him. He’ll never let this feeling go just easily.

The rest of the day seems to be move really slowly to Eren’s displeasure. When his last class ended, he hurriedly left the room, fearing that Levi will get impatient and leave him be. Step after step, his heartbeat increased and he was almost out of breath when he reached the lobby. Checking his phone, a message from the alpha tells him that he was already waiting in the parking lot at the back of the university. He quickly went to said place and spotted Levi’s car from a distance. He will never mistake that sexy vehicle which always stands out. He happily went over to where it is. As he cut off the distance he noticed that someone was already sitting in the passenger’s seat. Levi never mentioned that someone was going with him. As he gets closer, the hair of the passenger was the first thing he noticed. He thought the hair color is familiar and it wasn’t until he was standing directly outside of it that he registers it as Armin.

_Armin? What is he doing in Levi’s car?_

He robotically took the back seat seeing that there’s no place for him in the front. Levi threw him a nod and as soon as he closed the door, the alpha drove the car without saying anything.

“Hey Ar! What are you doing here? I didn’t know you and Levi knew each other!”

Armin turned to him and gave him a small smile but it was noticeable that he was fidgeting and entirely nervous. Eren was not only baffled but confused as hell.

“Uh, Eren do you remember that day when I fainted? I asked grandpa who brought me home and he told me it was Lev— uh, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Oh yeah! That time! But how did you get—!”

“Oi, shut up you brats.” Levi interrupted their conversation without sparing them a glance. Save the blabbering for later.

Both of them kept silent the entire time of their journey back to the older man’s place. There are so many questions that Eren wanted to ask. But foremost, why is Armin with them when clearly Levi told him that there’s something he wanted to tell Eren. What if—

“We’re here.”

Levi got off the car and Armin followed suit. Eren was still a bit lost but slipped off the car when Armin knocked on his window. They went inside Levi’s house. Eren noticed Armin’s bag was already there and that raised more questions. Levi was preparing dinner and Eren and Armin were left on the living room, both silent. Armin was sneaking glances but Eren’s gaze was fixed on Levi, who has his back on them, busy laying plates on the table. After a few minutes they were called in by the alpha and the three of them are seated around the table.

The familiar house suddenly became strange to Eren because Armin was there. He was so used to the feeling that every time he comes over there, it’s only him and Levi. Eren felt that this place was his sanctuary, with the alpha’s scent enveloping his whole being but today, he can’t feel any of that. It’s almost like he’s trespassing on a much unknown territory.

“What are you waiting for? Eat.”

Eren blinked at the voice. If he doesn’t have questions swimming on his mind, it will be his main concern that Armin was sitting beside Levi and not beside him but he decided to rain his questions if the two initiated the talk. For now, he’ll wait at what Levi is going to say. He ate silently without looking at the either guys in the table. It was a quick meal. When the three of them are done, Levi took care of the dishes on which Armin offered to help but was declined and so both he and Eren went back to the living room. The silence was deafening and neither of them made an attempt to break it. When Levi returned, he has a tray of tea for the three of them. Eren grabbed a cup just to have something he can focus on.

“So Eren, you might be wondering what I have to say to you.”

Eren placed his tea on the table and nodded. “Yeah. But I don’t understand why Armin is here.” He stole a glance at the blond who has his head bowed down. His hands gripped together.

Levi heaved a sigh. “This isn’t easy but I have decided it’s time to let you know. What I’m going to tell has everything to do with your friend. That’s why you are here. I, we thought it’s better that you hear this from the both of us.”

The raven stood from his seat and sat beside Armin who jerked a bit. Levi then grabbed Armin’s hand which surprised Eren more than anything. Nothing makes sense anymore but if he was to be honest to himself, the truth has already been facing him, all night long.

“Let me know what?”

His teal eyes darted between the two of the closest people in his life. He doesn’t want to hear it anymore.

“You see Eren, Armin here is my mate.”

It was that simple. The revelation that broke his heart to million pieces was just a few words. He swallowed audibly. Trying to take in what he has just heard. Surely, he must be mistaken. Armin cannot be Levi’s mate. There’s just no way. His best friend and the one he loves as mates? Is this fate’s cruel joke on him?

“Wha— I don’t— I can’t...”

Shaking his head, Eren can’t form the words to say. He can’t translate the feeling of emptiness and pain. He was staring at Levi, at Armin, at back to Levi again. Tears were already starting to form on his eyes but he didn’t permit them to fall.

“I’m so sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. This isn’t how I want it to be but I don’t know what to do. I’m...”

For the first time, words failed Armin. The blond was in tears but he was being kept steady by Levi. The smell of a distressed omega permeated the air; Eren knows it wasn’t his because if it’s him, Levi would have comforted him instead of keeping Armin closer. A mate’s scent is always the priority.

“Eren, the day when Armin fainted, was the moment I realized he’s my mate. I immediately felt the pull of my instinct. I acted on it. A couple of days after that incident, I went to his place and talked to him. It seems we feel the same and so we’re giving this a try. Armin wanted to tell you right away but he was afraid that you’ll hate him which I don’t think there should be a reason for. Even now, apologizing endlessly doesn’t make sense to me. Finding your mate is rare and I have given up with the idea but here we are.”

The brunette was taking deep breaths. This can’t be! How in the world is he going to accept the fact that Levi has found his mate and it’s his best friend nonetheless?

“But I— I— Levi, I...”

He looked at Armin and there was his best friend crying, silently pleading him. Pleading him for what? Armin knows that he loves Levi. He wanted to shout at the blond’s face. Accuse him for being so cruel. He wanted to shake him up and ask him how the fuck can he do this to him, when he knows, he perfectly knows how deep in love he was with the alpha. He wanted to scream at them. Throw something, anything just to let out the feeling of being crushed. But this just proves that they can’t defy fate right? Will he get mad at Armin for being Levi’s mate? Will he despise Levi for acting on his instinct? Will he scorn Armin, blame Levi and pity himself as the truth eats him up? He realized he cannot. He doesn’t have the power to change things.

Yet he felt betrayed, so very deceived. But who will be held responsible? His best friend who hid the fact even though he knows that he harbours special feelings for the alpha? Or their fucking instinct that pushes them to act on what was expected from them? Or should he blame himself for loving someone who isn’t his mate? His eyes darted back and forth until Levi’s voice forced him to the reality he doesn’t wish to face.

“Aren’t you happy for us brat? You were always bugging me what will I do if I find my mate. Here it is.”

If Eren could, he would have punched Levi. If Eren could, he would have pushed Armin away from Levi. If Eren could, he would have jumped Levi and tell him he loves him. But he couldn’t and that’s what makes it hard for him to accept the situation. He cannot shatter the happiness that the two of the most important people in his life has. He cannot be selfish and act on his own desires. Even if he does, will it make him happy? Will Levi love him back when he has his mate? Will Armin forgive him for snatching the man? So many questions, so many conflicting feelings and Eren can only stare at the two in front of him.

With a forced smile he said, “I... I’m h-ha-pp-..”, but his attempt was in vain. His voice cracked and he had to swallow a few times for the clog to disappear that was causing his throat to hurt. He took a deep lungful of air to regulate his breathing, locking his eyes to Armin and then to Levi, “I’m really happy for you guys. R— really I am. It’s not every day I hear people I love find their mates. I hope this will turn out good! I think you will make a good balanced pair.”

To make it more believable, Eren flashed his usual toothy grin even though deep inside his heart was breaking and dying slowly. His omega was crying in anguish and there’s nothing more he wanted to do than break down and beg Levi to take him instead; leave his mate behind and go far from that place. But he can only pretend that everything’s alright. He can’t be selfish, not when Levi sounds content and pleased. He can’t do that to one of the few people who cherished him. He can’t betray Armin; the person who was always beside him.

Armin gulped audibly and bit his lower lip. He managed to make an eye contact with Eren for the briefest time before he evaded his eyes again. “Thank you, Eren.”

Levi smirked. “Thanks brat. Are you okay? Your smell changed.”

“I’m fine. My heat’s coming in a few days so I guess that’s why. Uh, well, now that you have informed me of this, can I go home now? Mum’s probably looking for me. I forgot to tell her that I’m here.”

The alpha raised a brow. “Oh? Going already? I was expecting you to drag Armin and rain him with questions but I guess I’m wrong huh.”

Eren clutched the front of his shirt and said in mock voice. “You’re hurting me Levi. I know the two of you want to spend time together and I’m the third wheel here. I don’t want to intrude.”

“I can’t say you’re wrong.” Levi grabbed his blond omega who in turn let out a small squeak. Eren’s eyes immediately flew towards the blond who look flustered but pleased as well. He cannot take it anymore. He needed to get out of there. Their scents mixed together was suffocating and while they say that mates’ combined scents smells good for the mated and unmated ones, Eren can’t find himself to like it.

“Ugh. Save that when I’m gone. I’ll see you around Levi. See you on school Armin. Thanks for the dinner. Bye.”

Before any of the two can utter a word, Eren was already running off. If it appears to be weird, he doesn’t give a fuck. They can think whatever they want because for now, the only thing that matters to him is to get away from them. To go as far as he can to distance himself. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to wake up from the nightmare. He wanted to— what is it that he wanted again? To have Levi love him? He realized that it’s almost a childish whim. How can he ever think that the man can share his feelings, let alone look at him like someone he can love?

He stopped at their front door, thoughts running wild on his mind. He has always been poor at controlling himself. He lashes out when he can’t take the build up of emotions. He takes action before he can ponder what the right thing to do is but he never ever lied about his feelings. He’s not the type to sugar coat or cover up his acts. He has always been true to himself. His tears started to fall. Why didn’t he scream on their faces how he truly feels? Why is he the one who needs to feel this way? To hurt this way. The tears continued flowing even as he steps inside their house. He tried to make as little noise as possible because he doesn’t want his parents to ask him what’s wrong. If they do, he wouldn’t be so sure that he won’t pour his heart out. He doesn’t want to talk about it because it’s almost the same as admitting it and for now Eren doesn’t really want to face the harsh reality.

He slumped on his bed, face down to his pillow. His sobs are muffled but unrestrained. He was shaking so badly that he needed to grip the sheets as not lose control of himself. His heart was clenching so painfully. Why? Why this does has to happen? Why is it Armin of all people? Why didn’t they tell him sooner? He didn’t know that he was deeply distress that his parents were already outside his room.

“Eren, Eren. Are you okay dear?”

Her mother’s voice was soft but at the same time, it was also laced with fear. He raised his head to give an answer but he wasn’t able to. He was hiccupping as he tried to form the words.

“I— I— am... I’m... –hic— fine.”

“No, you’re not. What happened son?”

This time it was his Dad’s voice. Eren really hated it when he makes his parents worry. He gulped a few times and wiped his face with the back of his hand. His voice was thick as he answered his father.

“It’s nothing Dad. I just want to be alone. Can you please just leave me for now? Please?”

A moment of silence passed before his father spoke. “Alright son. We’ll leave it for now but you know you have to tell us eventually. Your scent has been completely out of balance. Your mother and I worry about you.”

Eren didn’t bother to reply and after a few seconds, the pair of footsteps was heard before it faded. Now he’s really alone. Alone, hurt, his heart broken to pieces and he doesn’t know if he even have the strength to pick those pieces up to mend his heart again. He’s at lost, afraid of how to face tomorrow knowing that his life has been changed completely. Tomorrow, what will be of him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Finally, I was able to update. Apologies that it took me so long and also thanks to those who patiently waits for this story to be updated. To your kind and encouraging words, thank you. :)
> 
> I read the recent chapter of SnK and it changes a lot of things that I wanted for this story. While it opened another possibility it also made me so damn sad (if you have read it as well, you'll know why I feel this way). I don't know if I'm over the fact yet but I will try to detach myself from the canon so I won't be too affected as I write this. Ugh, I hate myself. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy. Next chapter will probably come sooner! Please, do drop a comment.

No one has ever died from a broken heart and Eren won’t be the first one to falsify that. Begrudgingly, he left his bed early that next morning with a terrible head ache, a pair of swollen red eyes and somewhat a heavy body. In reality, he doesn’t want to budge even an inch from his bed. He doesn’t want to leave his confinement because in there he is alone, there’s no one to remind him of the truth that’s been eating his heart out. On his own, he can lie to himself, deny himself of the fact but once he makes a step out, everything will be against him, against his comfort, against his fabricated reality.

Yet, for how long does he want to escape the truth? For what reason is he hiding from it? And what does that make him? A coward who refuses to stand for himself just because he’s hurt? A spoiled brat who will whine just because he didn’t get what he wanted? A helpless omega who can’t even pick himself up unless some mighty alpha help him to do so? No. He is not any of those. He knows he’s entitled to feel betrayed but to apportion the blame to those people who just followed their fate seems an unacceptable reason. After hours of crying, of looking who to blame, of pitying himself, of resigning to what has already been done, Eren felt that he has been played the worst of jokes yet he also realized that in life, his conviction isn’t enough to make him happy. That even he has promised himself he will do everything to make Levi fall for him, he still lost the game to fate, to instinct, to destiny. No matter what he do, Levi’s mate is Armin; the person who has been a great friend.

It will never be easy to let go of the love that made him so whole. The love he cherished, the love that he wanted to grow old with. But what is love when you know it can never be? It will be bittersweet. It will be hurtful yet forgiving. It will be fulfilling but unrealized. It will be a contradiction of his heart and mind. Really, what’s the most sensible thing he can do? He found the answer when all of those happy moments with Levi flashed on his mind. Levi makes him happy but he cannot say he can make the man feel the same. Maybe Armin will bring him the happiness that the alpha deserves and one that he’s entitled to have from his fated mate. He has to accept the fact and move on with life.

But who says he should accept it with open arms?

...

He went to school earlier than usual. Perhaps to evade his parents’ questioning stare at the table during breakfast, perhaps not to coincide with Levi’s usual morning routine of jogging around the block before going to work, perhaps just to give himself some time for the truth to settle in deeply.

He has never appreciated it more that he and his friends are on different courses because he cannot face their questions of why he’s looking like death. To be honest, he has surprised himself; managing to come to school with all the chance to see Armin and being reminded to his face that there’s the mate of the person he love.

He struggled to keep his focus on every class. Carried himself to lunch and back to classes again. He never wanted his studies to suffer just because he’s unstable emotionally. Everyone has been throwing glances over him. Eren expects that it’s all due to his appearance and his silence. He can’t stubbornly force himself to feel anything than being crushed and the dread hits him when it was time to meet his friends. He ponder for a while, debating whether he should just skip it and spend time alone, perhaps in the library or the art room but he knew he never had that option when waves of apprehension hits him.

Mikasa and Armin are waiting outside his classroom, pinning him with their gazes. He gulped, stopped in the middle of clearing his things for his throat clogged up. Just that brief glance at the blond omega, at his friend, brings back everything; the pain, the betrayal, the disappointment all at once. He bit his lips, trying to hold back the tears. Did Mikasa know it already? Did Armin talk to her about it? Did he tell him he’s Levi’s mate? Quickly packing his things, Eren tried to avoid looking at his best friends more than necessary. He walked to the door, heart heavy with emotions.

“Hey. You didn’t need to come and fetch me.”

Mikasa eyed him, trying to read his face but Eren lift up his brows at her which made her to heave a sigh. The blond beside him was slightly fidgeting but looking at Eren with concern all the same.

“We wanted to. Armin told me he wants us to talk. Did you two fight?”

The brunette was a bit taken aback. Then Armin didn’t mention anything, yet. But he doesn’t want to hear what the blond has to say, at least not this early. Not when his heart is still in pieces. Not when he knows he might say things he will regret later. He’s doing both of them a favour.

“We didn’t but I have an idea what Armin might be talking about. Will it be okay if I skip this little get together? I’m not really feeling well. I think I would lie in the clinic for a while.”

Armin looked up to him with pleading eyes and Eren wanted to succumb to it but just looking at Armin was already hard enough. The memories of last night kept on playing. He didn’t want to torment himself more. Armin’s presence is doing more than he can bear. He can’t help but imagine what those two have done once he bolted out from Levi’s house. Did they spend the night tangled under the sheets? Did Armin mark the expanse of Levi’s pale skin that he Eren can only dream of? Did Levi worship Armin like a god, like Eren imagine he would to his mate? He cannot permit anymore thoughts to plague him, to hurt him, to make him wish Armin isn’t his friend.

“Eren, please, I need to say something. Mikasa would want to hear this and I— I guess I really owe you an apo—”

“No.”

Both set of eyes settled on the brunette. He would have yielded under Mikasa’s scrutinizing but there was a new found defiance in him.

“I don’t want to talk about this. Not here, not now. Please Armin. If you have an idea at least of how I’m feeling, then you won’t force me to do this.”

Mikasa shifted her gaze between the two of her friends. “Eren, what are you talking about?”

No one spoke.

“Would anyone tell me what the hell is going on? You both sound distress and Armin’s anxiousness has been seeping out of him since I saw him. Clearly, there’s something here that I don’t know and I want the two of you to explain.”

If this was any other situation, Eren would have scamper to start talking once Mikasa let her alpha take things on its hand but is there any space left to feel apprehensive when pain and hurt has been taking over his entire being. He’s just suddenly tired.

“Mikasa, let’s just leave Eren for now. I’m sure he’ll be fine after he had his rest. I’ll tell you what you want to know. Come on.”

The raven alpha doesn’t want to budge but relented at the end. The blond omega murmured a goodbye before he and Mikasa turned their backs on the brunette.

Eren didn’t bother himself to ask what Armin might say to Mikasa. If his friend wanted to tell her of the truth, of his own version of things, then he’s free to do so. It doesn’t matter to him anymore because all of it boils down to the fact that the man whose Eren has been loving for years now is Armin’s mate. And where does that leave him? To hurt by himself. There will be no words that can soothe his pain.

He shook his head and heaved a deep sigh. With his hands full of his belongings, he wander along the hallways, with the library as his destination in mind but surprisingly unsurprising he ended in the art room. No one was around at that time. Usually, there’s two or more classmates or same major students doing some work that’s either for a project or simply for practice but today, luckily for him, he has the room all for himself.

He went to deposit his things at the counter at the back of the room. Making his way on his usual spot near the window where his easel stands, he sat on the stool and looked at the blank sheet. He is usually inspired as soon as the idea of drawing something enters his mind yet he can’t even bring himself to lift his hand to do anything. His mind was painfully blank, vague and clouded at the same time. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do now. It’s just everything has been shaken up. He never wanted to make a big deal out of it but for someone who have loved and still love another, losing him suddenly just seems unreal.

His then found himself sketching. Like his hand has a mind of its own, filling the white paper of his heart’s desire and without realizing it, there’s the sharp profile of the man he’s been thinking of. The rough sketch of the alpha, of the man he love, so simple yet so grand. He cannot stop admiring him even as inanimate like this. His fingers traced the lines, as if trying to memorize every angle, as if trying to feel the warmth yet he knows this is as far as he can go. Tears started flowing without conscious thought. He wiped them angrily, castigating himself that it should be enough. His hand that rests on Levi’s sketch suddenly ripped paper. The face of the man torn into two. It wouldn’t do, it just wouldn’t do. He cannot allow himself to hope, to look into a future where Levi is because in there it is not him beside the man but a person whom he regards as a friend.

The bell rang, signaling start of next class. He needed to hurry. Hastily stuffing the torn paper in his pocket, he grabbed his bag and went back to his classroom. He still has subject to attend and after that he’s done for the day; praying that he won’t bump into any of his friends or anyone for that matter. His eyes are still a bit read. He hurriedly closed the art room’s door. Yet as soon as he turns into the corner he bumped into someone or rather, two of them.

“Shit!”

He immediately crouch down to retrieve his bag and a few books that were scattered on the floor. He’s going to be late.

“We’re sorry.”

Eren straightened at the voice and soon enough he was facing two alphas who were both looking at him inquisitively. They weren’t familiar faces but in a campus as big as theirs, there’s bound to be a lot of people unknown to him. The tall black-haired one has a hand extended to him, holding a book. He took it while his eyes flitted between the two.

“Uh, thanks.”

It was a wonder. He completely missed their scents even when they were this close to him. It might have something to do with all his emotions running wild, making his focus sloppy. He tightened the hold on his bag and gave the other two a small nod before he went on his way. He was half-jogging back to his room only to find a few of his classmates loitering inside, half were making their way out. Seems there won’t be any class on that subject today.

He decided to call it a day and go home. It might be better to take as much as time alone so he can settle his thoughts and prepare himself to deal with his situation. He wonder if Armin has told Mikasa or if they were already pitying him at the moment. It seems his questions maybe answered soon as he saw Mikasa outside of their building. Does she really has that lot of free time?

He tried to appear calm as he closed the distance between them. As soon as he’s in front of her, she said, “Eren, we need to talk.”

He clenched his jaws. He knows he can refuse but it will just be prolonging the situation.

“Where’s Armin?”

Mikasa started to walk and Eren despite himself, accompanied her. “He still have classes but he knows I’m going to talk to you.”

“I assume he said it already. You don’t need to be weary around me. I knew this day will come. I was just being optimistic.”

Mikasa knew that Eren was feigning bravery. She knew all along how the omega cherish that man and how he has been all about him. It shows in Eren’s posture, it shows on his tone, on his looks and mostly it shows how his scent seems to be empowering. She knew it’s a very rare case that someone’s scent will change unless you’re being mated or you have lost your mate but since neither happened to Eren then this might be a rare case of trying to willingly lose it depending on how he wanted to cope with a situation yet it seems to have the opposite effect. In this case, it was Eren’s heartbreak that’s causing his body to act according to his feelings. But what is Eren’s desire?

“I know Armin is Levi’s mate, even before they told you last night.”

Eren stopped dead on his tracks. He slowly turn to look at the person who has never betrayed him, who has always been there for him and now she’s telling him something that he can’t believe.

“What? How? I – I don’t… What are you trying to say Mikasa? Have you been hiding it from me all along? Did you and Armin plan this? Why didn’t you tell me? You made me look stupid and you call yourself my friend!”

Eren didn’t mean to yell at her but his emotions were talking over. There are few students walking around who started to look at them.

Mikasa grabbed his arm. “Calm yourself.” While the tone she used was soft, there was enough force on it to make him obey. With great effort, Eren tried to pacify himself. When he knew he can listen to her without lashing out, he looked at her inquiringly, his eyes daring and bold.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere we can talk alone.”

The place that Mikasa chose was a park. It was a short distance from their campus and is situated between the station and a few establishments. They both settled themselves in a bench under a tree. It was almost four in the afternoon thus making the place deserted.

Silence passed between them but it was Mikasa who broke it.

“I’m sorry Eren. I know you’re hurting but this is how things are supposed to be. Levi and Armin are mates.”

Eren glared at her. He knows it already. Why did she have to rub it in his face?

“I know it alright. I thought you’re going to tell me something other than the fact that Levi, the man I’ve been gushing to you and Armin turns out to be the mate of my friend. Well?”

Mikasa adjusted the scarf on her neck. It was not that chilly but she felt she needed it this time, despite the weather.

“Remember the time when Armin fainted? I had a hunch back then. Armin’s scent changed and I register the behavior of Levi. It might be an alpha thing but I do recognize how the possessiveness and delight rolls off him that moment. You might not have ruled it out as that but Armin losing consciousness is one of the effects of being in close contact with your mate. I asked Armin about it and he told me the truth. I would have told you but he beg me not to. He said he’ll find the perfect time to spill it out. I guess it happened yesterday then.”

Eren gaze at the flower shrubs across him. When he spoke, his voice was small and defeated. “Yes, it happened last night. The other day Levi asked me to join him for dinner. I thought it might be because he will tell me something important. Maybe he really loves me too but I was surprised when he picked me up and Armin was in his car. I don’t know. My gut feeling was telling me something, maybe I knew it already but I don’t want to accept it until Levi told me.”

He looked at Mikasa with a sad smile. “I don’t know what to feel. I don’t even know how I managed to spill out the words to congratulate them. I felt my heart was being squeezed yet it wanted to explode. It was something I didn’t imagine will happen to me. But at the end, my feelings were unneeded, they weren’t important at all. I saw how content Levi is and Armin was simply radiating in happiness. I can’t ruin it. I can’t.”

The alpha scooted closer to the omega who was now weeping and wrapped an arm around him. Eren’s scent has become so potent it, she was having a hard time controlling herself. She looked around to see if they were alone.

“You need to calm down, Eren. You can cry if it will help you but you know what you’re supposed to do. I will be here to help you.”

Eren nodded while his head was buried on Mikasa’s shoulder. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked at her. “I don’t know if I can talk to Armin yet.”

“No one’s going to make you and Armin understands it but he was hoping you two can make up soon.”

The omega sniffed but said nothing. He can’t force himself to face Armin yet by himself, what more if he had to talk to him. And really, nothing can make him feel better. If Armin apologizes it won’t make anything less painful, perhaps it will only anger him because he doesn’t need his friend’s apologies. It will only make him the bad person since he can’t accept it yet. It will look like he’s being overly dramatic, not wanting to deal with what is the fact but this is how he feels. No once can force him to do otherwise.

…

Mikasa dropped him in front of his house. No matter how much he insisted that he’s fine, the alpha didn’t hear him out. He was being overly protected by Mikasa in the bus, glaring at anyone who dared to even look at him. It was a bit puzzling but he ruled it out as a friend’s concern. His situation isn’t ideal. His emotions are still a bit haywire and the fact that he might get into a fight because he’s unstable is probably Mikasa’s greatest concern. He thanked her as they reached his place.

“Thanks Mika. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The alpha nodded, seemingly thoughtful.

“Eren, isn’t your heat coming?”

The omega frowned before realization hit him. “Oh yeah. In a couple of days or so.” He nodded absentmindedly. “Now that you mentioned it, I didn’t particularly feel anything at all. It’s not as if it’s important anyway. I don’t even have a mate to spend it with.” He added bitterly. It’s one of those things that he really look forward with Levi. Spending heats, the two of them together, alone and making love.

Mikasa hummed. “Your scent changed. I noticed it when I came close to you. Are you sure you don’t feel any changes at all?”

“Nah. But I think I’ll ask Mom just to be sure. She knows stuff like this plus she’s the one assisting me whenever I’m in heat.”

Unless you count that one time that it was Levi who helped me out.

He didn’t voice that last thought of course. He’s sure that Mikasa will scold him for it, spending his heat unmated with an unmated alpha. It’s not as if something big happened but it was Levi who saw him under the throes of his instinct. Eren wasn’t sure to curse or love the man more. The alpha respected him and didn’t attempt to touch him more than what is necessary. That even when Eren was secreting pheromones, Levi managed to keep distance from him. Eren smiled at the thought. That time wouldn’t happen again. It’s best to tuck it as one of his best memories with the man.

“If you feel any different, don’t come to school tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Thanks. You better go. It’s getting late.”

Mikasa nodded and left. Eren was opening their gate when he heard the grumbling of a familiar car. He saw from the distance that it was indeed Levi’s. With his heart hammering in his chest, he hurriedly went inside. He cannot face the man yet.

As soon as he stepped on the threshold, he heard his mother calling him.

“Eren, is that you?”

He slipped off his shoes and dropped his bag on the sofa. His mother was evidently making dinner as he smells something wonderful.

“Hey Mom.”

The omega took a stool while his mother was facing the stove.

“You were gone early.” She said without turning to face him.

Eren fiddled with his thumb. “Yeah.”

“Does this has anything to do with last night? You went home distressed after you’ve gone to Levi’s. What happened Eren?”

This time his mother faced him. She dried her hands on her apron, an expression of concern clearly etched on her face. Eren really, really hated lying to his mother.

“Uh, I remembered something bad.”

How fucking lame.

Eren wanted to slap himself for such an obvious lie. He knew his mother wouldn’t bought it.

“Hmmm. Is that so?”

The young omega nodded frantically.

“You know Eren, I’ve seen you cry a lot of times.”

Eren made a noise of protest at that notion. His mom didn’t just call him a crybaby! His mother raised a brow at him.

“Yes, when you were still a little boy. I know something happened or it wouldn’t brought you to such a painful situation. You scent changed, like it went all wild, untamed, uncontrolled. Your father and I are very worried. That only happens when our hearts can’t take something. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Eren gulped. Should he tell his mother? But he was spared when she put a hand on top of his.

“I won’t force you Eren. You were never good at things like this but you have your own way of expressing yourself. Just remember, you are loved, by us, your friends, Levi. You will never be alone so don’t be afraid to tell us what’s on your mind or your heart.”

The young omega blinked. His eyes were suddenly watery but he didn’t want to cry. For the fact that it will make him a big crybaby but also because he may spill everything to his mother and that’s the last thing he wanted to do.

“Thanks Mom but this will pass. I appreciate it but I’m okay now. There are things that we can’t have in this life.”

His mother gave him a scrutinizing look but didn’t press on.

“Oh, your heat is coming dear. That’s another thing I wanted to discuss with you. How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “Fine. Nothing different aside from my body temperature rising up. It’s just common but Mikasa mentioned that my scent changed. I don’t think it did.”

Eren’s mother gave him a sniff and frowned.

“Did she say so? I didn’t notice any changes at all, aside that it is more potent as a sign of a coming heat. Maybe it’s an alpha thing. Too bad your father is on a missionary work for a few days. We can ask him once he’s back.”

“It’s fine Mom. This is nothing. I better go to my room and do my homework.” He hopped from the stool to go to his room.

His mother nodded distractedly until she gasped. “Oh, we can ask Levi. You should invite him for dinner later.”

Eren almost stumble on his feet. No, no, no, no! He’s not yet ready to face him, more so if the man will have him under those eyes as he checks his scent.

“Mom, we can’t ask Levi for every single thing. Also I think he’s busy. He mentioned something last night so I guess we can’t bother him too much.”

Last night, he mentioned something that broke my heart.

His mother’s shoulders slumped. “Is that so? If nothing happens until your heart then I guess it’s not something to be worried about. We can always visit the clinic to have you tested.”

Eren nodded but said nothing else. He left the kitchen and went to his room. The day has been a brutal one. He can’t imagine how will it be on the coming ones. But he will deal with it and hopefully he can start moving on. To be happy for Armin and Levi and to forget the love of his life.


End file.
